. This application proposes to develop an inexpensive device, the work readiness neurometer, to quickly determine the degree to which an individual's basic neurocognitive functions have changed from her/his initial personal baseline level. This device will measure neurocognitive variables while the individual performs a brief battery of tasks in order to detect subtle changes in these variables over time. The device will be a convenient tool for detecting the existence of fatigue, or drug or alcohol intoxication before an impaired mental state can lead to impaired job performance and tragic accidents.